Illusion
Illusion is a horned evil demon. He serves as the pet of Evil Bob, and shares the same hate as he does. Profile Appearance Illusion appears to be a demon with a normal round shape. He has simple black dots for eyes, and sharp fangs, commonly seen with his smile. He also has two large curved horns, one on each side of his head. He has no arms, but has two large feet to compensate for it. Personality Illusion is as evil as his owner, sharing the same hate for the same people. Example: Evil Bob really hates Bob, that makes Illusion really hate Bob too. He is the most loved being by his owner. Despite his lack of arms, he can still bring pain to his enemies by using his large feet. Illusion seems to not be able to talk. Powers Illusion does not appear to have any kind of powers normally. But it seems he has teleportation, as shown by his surprise appearance near the end of the second game without the aid of Evil Bob. He also seems to be able to absorb objects, since he absorbed the legendary artifacts in order to transform. Other than that, he just has his immense physical strenght. In Game The Return of Evil Bob Illusion makes a brief appearance in this game as a boss. Near the end of the game, while the heroes are chasing Evil Bob, he sends Illusion their way. After he is defeated, he doesn't appear anymore. Siblings To The Rescue Illusion first appears in the last room of the Danger Domain, alongside his owner. He then fights Sarah and Will after Evil Bob introduces him. After he is defeated, Evil Bob will accuse the pair of Animal Abuse, and then teleport away. Illusion appears again later, near the end of the game. He decides to fight the pair once again, but after Evil Bob tells him they are too strong, Illusion absorbs the legendary artifacts and becomes a huge monster (seen to the right), and serves as the final boss of the game. In battle, he uses the artifacts for element-based attacks, which have their strong points and weak points. After he is defeated, Evil Bob will get mad at the pair for beating up his pet twice, and they will both teleport away. Illusion is not seen again after this. Relationships Evil Bob Illusion really cares for his owner, as Evil Bob really cares for his pet. They share the same amount of evil and hatred for certain people. Bob They rarely see each other, but Illusion always recognizes Bob and will always try to get his feet on him when he has the chance. Trivia Asriel (from Undertale) in his Angel of Death form has his horns shaped in the same way as Illusion's. Illusion in his final boss form, however, does not possess the curved horns. In the first game, Illusion is drawn differently than what he looks like now. Either it was the age, or MeeMFromHH decided to change how he looks like.